


Fire Brigade

by Trainmaster64



Series: Belle Saga [4]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainmaster64/pseuds/Trainmaster64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is officialy retired from the fire services following an internal investigation by the Search and Rescue Commission. This leaves her with a new career that could pose great challenges.</p><p>Story 4 of 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Brigade

Flynn was returning to the Search and Rescue Centre after having fought a fire at the Dieselworks. The day had been long, and he wanted to rest. He hoped Belle would be there; he could talk to her about the day’s events.

Belle was sitting in a corner of the shed, looking morose and miserable. Flynn was very surprised – normally during the day Belle would be chipper and cheerful, strong and outgoing. To see her like this worried him deeply.

“Belle? Are you all right?” he asked as he approached her

“Of course, Flynn!” Belle had quickly posted a large, broad smile upon her face which Flynn could tell was false. Her eyes seemed a bit too bright to be truly content and cheerful.

“What’s wrong, Belle? Did something happen?”

“Haven’t any idea what you mean, Flynn!” Belle sang with forced cheeriness, still trying to fool Flynn.

“Was it another memory attack again?” Flynn pressed, concerned. “I know those can be difficult for you.”

Belle had by now dropped her charade. “I’m FINE, Flynn, now please leave me be.”

Flynn was very concerned now. “Belle? What’s wrong? What happened? I only want to help.”

“Flynn, please stop it!” Belle said angrily. “I said I was fine, so please just drop it and LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Poor Flynn looked very hurt. “All right, Belle. I’m sorry I spoke.” With that, Flynn rolled into the shed to rest.

Belle felt incredibly guilty, which only added to her unspoken stress and pushed her ever closer to tears. “Flynn?” she called to him. “Flynn! Come back, p-please.”

Flynn slowly reversed back to Belle. He could see that she was trying not to cry, so great was her stress. “Belle, please tell me what’s wrong. I only want to help you.”

“Flynn, the Search and Rescue Commission came by while you were out. They wanted to talk to me about the experiment. They got the results back.”

Flynn remembered it well; the Commission had authorized the fitting of water cannons to Belle and a tender engine in an experiment on firefighting methods. The goal was to make a fleet of fire-fighting locomotives, to be used all over the world at the different Search and Rescue Centres. Belle had been selected because of her strength and size; a tender engine from the Eastern Region had also been picked.

“They said that I was a strong engine, but… the project f-failed. They’re decommissioning my cannons at the end of the month.” The tears were coming now, falling steadily down her face. “Flynn, they’re going to pull me off of fire services. I won’t be on the Search and Rescue team anymore!”

With a horrified silence, Flynn could only stare in shock. Belle was now crying openly, sobbing from worry and loss. The two of them had always been partners, had worked together for years. Now they were expected to simply wash those years of history aside, and say goodbye to each other.

“It’s not fair.” Flynn was surprised by the tone in his voice, cold with anger and upset. Belle jumped and squeaked with fright – she was scared by Flynn’s tone, though she knew it was directed for her and not at her. “It’s not right, Belle – why are they decommissioning you? They could have left the cannons on you and shut down the experiment anyways!”

“T-they said that the cannons would be too much trouble to maintain, and would only get in the way… besides, it’s experimental and should be hidden, according to them… oh, Flynn, what’ll I do? I don’t want to leave the Search and Rescue team! I’ve been a member for years!” Belle sobbed heavily, afraid of her now uncertain future.

“Calm down, Belle, just calm down – did they say you would have to leave the Search and Rescue team?” Flynn hoped against hope that the answer would be no.

“N-no, but they will. I know they will, Flynn – how can I be a part of the team if I don’t have my cannons? What will I do? I don’t want to leave, Flynn, I can’t!”

Belle cried into Flynn, her tears soaking his face with fear and uncertainty. Flynn held her close as she sobbed. Suddenly, the day didn’t seem sunny and cheery anymore.

***

“Disgraceful!”

“Disgusting!”

“Despicable!”

“And downright cruel,” finished Murdoch.

“That’s right!”

A large group of engines had gathered at Tidmouth Sheds for an ‘Indignation Meeting.’ Flynn had told them about Belle’s experiment failing, and what it could mean for her. They were appalled at the way Belle seemed to be treated.

“After so many years of faithful service, they simply cast her aside?” Hiro was particularly angry – he knew what that feeling was like. He knew what it was like to be abandoned after giving his all for the company. “This cannot stand!”

“Surely someone should tell the Fat Controller?” suggested Rosie. “He’d know what to do – he always does. Maybe he could buy her.”

“I wouldn’t think so,” James said sadly. “It costs money to overhaul and repair us, and I don’t think he’s got any more money in the budget for another engine. Besides, where would she work? What would she do?”

“She’d be really useful, James!” Rosie snapped. “Every engine deserves to be useful! I can’t believe you’d want Belle to leave the Island forever, and possibly be scrapped!”

James quickly tried to backtrack as the other engines began talking even louder than before, realizing the potential danger Belle could now be in. Everyone was arguing and talking, some engines shouting to make themselves heard, until:

“SILENCE!”

And the Fat Controller got it. Instantly.

“Now then,” he said firmly, “would SOMEBODY tell me what is going on?”

It was Hiro, the oldest and wisest of them all, who told the Fat Controller about Belle. He made sure to tell him about the failed experiments with the water cannons, and how Belle was worrying about her future.

The Fat Controller was stern. “I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep Belle from being scrapped – I will not let a really useful engine suffer. However, I do not think we have enough money to run Belle as one of us.”

Rosie gasped quietly as James sighed with disappointment; he had been hoping that he would have been proven wrong too.

“I do not think that the Search and Rescue team would be willing to let one of their strongest engines go – Belle has proven herself to be a strong and worthy engine over the years. I think I have a solution to the problem… but it will take time.”

With that cryptic message, the Fat Controller got into his car and drove away, leaving the engines to wonder what he had in mind and worry about Belle even more.

***

The day had come when Belle was to be decommissioned by the Search and Rescue team. Belle had been moved to the Steamworks for the operation to be carried out, wherein she would then immediately report back to the Search and Rescue Centre for further instruction.

Belle was incredibly afraid. She had asked every day leading up to this about her fate, and received no definitive answers in return. Poor Belle had not been sleeping well at all as a result, having nightmares about her future and past. Though Flynn tried to help her as best as he could, she still had dark fears and began to brood.

Finally, Belle was in the repairs line at the Steamworks, awaiting her turn. A few of the other engines were waiting, and though they all gave her words of confidence and support, Belle could not help but feel quite afraid and alone. She was as scared as when she had been back home, though this time she could not see her fears. She could not see the light at the end of the tunnel – it was dark and cold, and made her feel ill.

Then, it was her turn. Belle was trembling as she bravely made her way forward to her fate.

“Belle, my friend! Why are you so scared? We won’t hurt you one bit,” Victor puffed cheerily. “We’ll have you out and about in no time at all.”

Belle was still nervous, but managed to put on a passable imitation of her normally bold self. “I’m not scared, Victor! I know you’ll take good care of me. Just make sure you do a good job.”

Victor looked affronted. “I ALWAYS do a good job! Kevin! Get ready; bring the tools that we’ll need to use. This will take a bit of time…”

***

Flynn was anxiously waiting outside of the Steamworks for Belle. He had promised to meet her if he could, and help her home if need be. While he knew that Victor would take good care, Flynn was still worrying about the success of the procedure… particularly if it was successful.

Then, the doors to the Steamworks opened. Puffing bravely, Belle emerged from the shadowed workshops. As Flynn recognized her, he couldn’t help himself: his jaw dropped at the sight.

Belle’s water cannons had been successfully removed from her water tanks, leaving them clean and untouched. The Prussian blue paintwork of the Search and Rescue Centre had been touched up and treated where the cannons had been removed, and a few of the external pipes had been removed and sealed shut. Belle looked like she did many years ago.

“Belle?” Flynn asked tentatively. “How are you feeling?”

“A little odd,” Belle admitted. “It feels very odd to be without my water cannons again. It’s like a part of me is missing.”

“You look great,” Flynn said quickly; when Belle gave him an odd look he added, “I mean, the procedure seems to have gone well.”

“Indeed it did,” said Victor, who puffed over to them. “All the fittings were successfully removed and stored away. From my instructions, Belle is supposed to take them back to the Search and Rescue Centre immediately. We made sure that your water tanks were in perfect order, and we’ve also touched up your paintwork all over. You should be good to go.”

“Then let’s go,” Belle said sadly, “so I can be… fired.”

***

“… and furthermore,” the Search and Rescue Committee official continued, “said engine, number 6120, shall be stripped of its firefighting apparatus, to surrender said experimental technology to the official Committee, whence it shall be properly destroyed. In addition, number 6120 shall also be removed from the official firefighting stock lists and rolls, to be transferred to duties as Station number 64 sees fit.”

All the members of the Search and Rescue Team were gathered around the turntable, listening to the official representative make his speech. Belle was trembling slightly as the words were read out; all she knew was that she was finished as of today. Never again would she help her friends, never again would she be useful. She felt useless, as she had years and years ago… no. She would NOT think of that now, on top of everything else.

“… erstwhile, number 27 shall transport the equipment to the designated Smelters area, where said apparatus shall be destroyed.” The official mopped his brow, and sighed. “Well, I think that’s everything in order. Good luck, number 6120.”

“Wait a minute,” Belle said suddenly. “You haven’t fired me yet, sir.”

“Eh? Fire you? What on earth do you mean by that, number 6120?”

Belle decided to pluck up courage. “I’m not a member of the firefighting squad anymore, sir. Aren’t you going to fire me? Send me for scrapping? What else am I good for?” Belle was trembling harder as she spoke – the others all felt very sorry for her.

“You’re still useful, Belle,” Harvey said bravely. “You’re the strongest –”

“The bravest,” Rocky interrupted, “the bravest one of us –”

“You’re always there to brighten up our days,” Butch said quickly.

“You’re always there for us and with us, Belle,” Flynn finished. “Sir,” he said to the official, “we don’t want Belle to go. We love her and want her here with us on Sodor.”

Belle was desperately trying not to cry from sadness and overwhelming gratitude, as the official looked very surprised. “Oh, dear. Haven’t I said anything right? Number 6120 is not to be scrapped or released from service.”

The cries of surprise and shock were cut off by the official’s call for silence. “Number 6120 has proven herself very useful and reliable during her years of faithful service for us. Upon receiving a letter from Sir Topham Hatt, and upon our own deliberation, we have decided that number 6120 will not be withdrawn from service, but will continue operations on Sodor as the official Rescue Engine of this station. Her strength and prowess –”

But the rest of his speech was drowned out by the cries of celebration and shock that had erupted around him. Belle was sobbing into Flynn with happiness and sheer relief, while everyone else was uproariously celebrating the wonderful news. An inspector had to come and stop the noise!

***

It had been a few days since Belle had been named as the official Rescue Engine of Sodor. After being briefed, she was resting in a siding at the Search and Rescue Centre. Belle was not looking as cheerful as she had been a few days ago.

Rosie puffed in, looking pleased to see her friend. “Hello, Belle! How are you feeling today?”

“Bored,” sighed Belle sadly. “All I do is sit and wait for a call to action. I never get to go out as often as I did before.”

“Surely that’s a good thing, though?” Rosie asked curiously. “Isn’t it good that everyone is safe?”

“Of course, but I do like to be busy and useful. I don’t like sitting on a siding while everyone else is hard at work – I want to be out there working with you all. I’m not a prissy or weak engine; I want to work!” Belle was getting into a ranting stride, working herself up with pent-up unhappiness. “I just want to help my friends and be useful! Can’t I even do that?”

“Belle, calm down! I was only asking,” Rosie said quickly, looking very concerned. “Please don’t get upset with me again – I only want to help my friend!”

Belle felt very guilty immediately – she would be hard-pressed to forget that dreadful fight some time ago. “I’m sorry, Rosie – I’m not mad at you at all. I just wish I could do some real work for a change.”

Just then, the chief came out looking grim. “You’ll get your wish after all, Belle – Thomas has derailed and is in need of a tow to the Steamworks.”

Rosie paled. “How bad is it, sir?” she asked hesitantly.

“Bad enough that he needs his frames looked at,” was the reply. “Hurry, Belle – on the double! Bring Rocky, he’ll need to help too.”

Rosie gasped, a tear trickling down her face. “Oh no, Thomas!”

“I’m so sorry, Rosie,” Belle whispered to her, as she left the teary-eyed tank engine behind. “You’re right – perhaps it IS better if I’m not busy after all.”

***

Thomas was indeed in trouble when Belle arrived. He had come off the rails, and crashed straight into the signal box at Elsbridge. All traffic was being directed through by a flagman and a few workmen who were manually operating the points. The tank engine had, thankfully, been pulling a train of stone trucks when he had been forced off. The trucks seemed to be very pleased with themselves.

Belle carefully made her way forward – she was a heavy engine, despite her strength, and was worried that she would cause damage to the lightly-laid branch line. “Are you all right, Thomas?” she called to him.

“No, but I’ll be a lot better after I’m back on the rails,” came the reply. Thomas groaned as he felt the pain in his frames shoot through him like an arrow.

It took a long time to manoeuver Rocky into position, with the yards in such a state of confusion. Carefully, Belle guided Rocky into place so that he was ready to pick up Thomas.

“Get ready, Thomas!” Belle called to him. “We’ll lift you out of there in no time!”

“Hold tight, there,” Rocky warned, as the mighty crane lifted Thomas high into the air. Belle stood clear, watching the rescue operation with interest. Rocky was lifting Thomas higher, and higher… too high… Rocky began to sway…

“Rocky!” Belle cried with horror; the crane was beginning to tip over from the lack of counterbalance. “STOP! DON’T MOVE!”

Rocky froze, holding as still as he could whilst Thomas dangled from his arm. “Brace yourself, Thomas – if I go over, I’ll try to keep you from getting hurt by me. Belle, I’m unstable! Get back if I go over!”

“You won’t go over, Rocky,” Thomas said bravely… but even he was not entirely sure of that.

Belle quickly moved herself to the other line, and waited while strong chains were attached to her. The other ends of the chain were tied down to Rocky, who began to creak ominously. “B-Belle… I don’t think I can hold Thomas for much longer…”

“You can do it, Rocky!” Belle said bravely. “Just hold on while I get attached to you –”

Suddenly, Rocky began to tip alarmingly down to earth, he and Thomas shouting in alarm. “CLEAR THE AREA! STAND CLEAR!” he bellowed, as everyone scattered. Rocky’s wheels lifted up off the rails, as they began to go down, down…

… and stopped. Rocky was stopped, feeling an incredible tension on his rear end. Not daring to move, he looked back as far as he could, and was amazed at the sight.

Belle had held onto Rocky with all of her weight and strength upon the tight chains. Her face was contorted with effort as she began to pull back, trying desperately to keep Rocky from going over. Her wheels spun slowly on the rails as she struggled to gain grip, fighting the natural forces to keep Rocky and Thomas safe.

“Belle, let go! You can’t do it! Stand clear and let us fall!”

But Belle would not let go. She would not let her friends go down – she would go down with them. She slipped and struggled to hold Rocky up, while trying to keep herself from being dragged forward. Her boiler pressure was skyrocketing as she worked furiously, caring little about her own failing water supply.

“R-Rocky! Try t-to swing your arm back here!”

“But Belle, I can’t –”

“JUST DO IT!” Belle screamed, her face red from the effort.

Carefully, Rocky began to move his arm back and up, struggling to keep Thomas balanced while he regained himself. His wheels were barely touching the rails, lifting off and on, off and on… he was nearly there… Belle was screaming as she pulled harder…

With a resounding clunk, Rocky crashed back down upon the rails and stood solidly and steadily. Thomas swung gently from his hold – the poor engine had passed out from fear. Rocky held Thomas as if he were a lifeline, not daring to let him drop for fear of further damage.

“Belle! We did it! I’m stable again!” Rocky cheered, feeling very relieved that he was safe again. “Belle, thank you so much!”

Belle did not respond. Rocky was concerned. “Belle? Are you all right?”

Carefully, Rocky lowered Thomas to the flat truck awaiting him, and then turned to face Belle. What he saw made him gasp with a deep, plummeting sensation in his depths.

Belle’s boiler was profusely leaking steam from various places, her safety valves hissing at an alarming rate. Her firebox seemed to have sunken into her very self, creating a tremendous plume of smoke that was rising higher and higher against the once-blue sky. Belle’s face was one of pure shock and utter pain; then, slowly, Belle closed her eyes and passed out from the sheer pain and suffering of her injuries.

“BELLE! NO!”

***

Belle was still very groggy. She could hear bits of voices echoing through her mind, and could see vague blurs and shapes… they all became clearer after a few minutes… the voices seemed to stop… oh no. Had she gone deaf?

But Belle’s fears were put to rest as the sounds of the Steamworks came to her. Flynn, Thomas and Victor were surrounding her, looking very relieved. What exactly had happened to her? Why was she here? What… oh, yes. Belle remembered exactly what had happened.

“Good, you’re awake again. How are you feeling, Belle?” Victor asked kindly.

“… um… a little tired…” Belle mumbled wearily; it was so much of an effort for her to talk. “… what… what hap-happened? What’s g-going on? I feel so weak.”

“Your firebox crown melted,” Victor said professionally, though the concern shone through. “When you were rescuing Rocky and Thomas, you worked up too much pressure and didn’t release enough of it. You ran out of water and overheated yourself, and melted your firebox.”

“Everyone was worried about you,” Thomas said; Belle noted that his frames seemed to be repaired again – how long had she been out for? “It’s very hard to mend a melted firebox.”

“Sometimes, too hard,” Victor said. “For a while, we thought we’d lost you. I’m still not sure how we managed to mend you.”

Flynn gave a sniff from the corner. His eyes were red; Belle guessed he had not been sleeping at all. “Belle… you scared us. We thought you would have…”

“I’m all right, Flynn,” Belle said gently. “I’m still here, thanks to Victor.”

“And Flynn,” Victor said. “Once Rocky raised the alarm, he was the one who came out here. He took you straight here – he probably broke records doing it too. He stayed with you here as much as he could, when he wasn’t out on call.”

With that, Belle stared at Flynn, who smiled weakly. “What can I say? I love you too much to let you be, Belle. I needed to know you would be all right. I had to stay with you, and help you through this – I said I would help you through your troubles.”

Belle was touched beyond words. “Oh, Flynn…” she said quietly, beginning to cry. “T-thank you so much. I…”

“It’s all right, Belle. I know how you feel. That’s what friends do. Now just rest – Victor says that the seals on your firebox need to set in before you’re cleared to go. You need rest.”

Flynn carefully reversed to the outside of the workshops. “If you need anything, Belle, I’ll be right here.”

“And I’ll be here too,” said Victor. “Now, everyone out! Thomas, you’re repaired and should be good to return to your branch line tonight. Take care of the trucks in the future, all right? Now, let’s let Belle rest.”

***

Belle had woken up in the middle of the night. She had had a bad dream again, though she had managed to keep herself from shouting out loud. The Steamworks was empty and silent.

Then, she noticed Flynn sleeping in a corner of the Steamworks. He was sound asleep, having stayed with Belle all through the night.

Belle smiled at Flynn, grateful for his help. Flynn was always there for her, no matter what… he had been there for as long as she could care to remember. Flynn had helped her through her troubles on the Mainland, and continued to help her here on Sodor. He cared about her. He loved her.

“… Flynn?” Belle said quietly. “Are you awake, Flynn?”

Flynn kept snoring lightly; Belle knew that he was not awake.

“I think I love you, Flynn. I don’t know how, but I love you. I wish I were brave enough to tell you. Goodnight.”

And Belle drifted off to sleep, resting peacefully as the official Rescue Engine of Sodor.


End file.
